


History

by skimiskim



Series: Academia [5]
Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Behind the Scenes, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimiskim/pseuds/skimiskim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek can't forget her face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History

_People are trapped in history, and history is trapped in them.  
-James Baldwin, Notes of a Native Son_

"Who is Allison?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Derek shifted up on the bed and stared at her.

"Allison. You call out her name in your sleep."

Derek scowled. He thought he had things under control. He knew that the metal wasn't her. But sometimes he would forget, especially with her lying next to him while he slept. Suddenly Derek felt sick. How could he have fucked the metal? Even worse, how could he have slept next to the metal? He thought about Allison and her smile. God, he sure was one sick freak. He couldn't get with Allison, so now he was screwing the metal sex doll version of her? Fuck. This needed to end, now.

Derek got out of the bed and started to put on his pants. "Look, we have to stop this."

Cameron tilted her head. "Has it not been sexually stimulating?"

"You sure know how to fuck, but I can't keep doing this." Derek grabbed his shirt. "Look, you don't say a thing about this to Sarah or John, understand?"

Derek swore he saw a flash of emotion from the metal's face, but it was gone as soon as he saw it. Instead he saw the familiar blank face that she usually had.

"I understand."

Derek nodded as he tried not to look at her while leaving. He knew if he saw her naked body, he'd forget about the last shred of dignity he had and just screw her again.


End file.
